Strawberries & Champagne
by MrsAngelinaTao
Summary: A story from the past: Eric Slingby vexed his colleague William T. Spears and tries to appease him by stopping by his place after work.


_This story takes place in the past when William T(heodore, I thought this name suits him) Spears worked as Eric Slingby's kohai under Yuigon-sama (whom you hopefully will recognize as Undertaker still in charge; I made that one up, sorry!)_  
><em>The story is dedicated to my beloved husband. ;)<em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea for a story, all these brilliant characters belong to Yana Toboso whom I owe my inspiration! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>STRAWBERRIES &amp; CHAMPAGNE<strong>

**(I REMEMBER DRINKING...)**

Annoyed, William T. Spears glanced at the clock above the door and sighed in discontent. Where on earth was his good-for-nothing colleague? Why couldn't he turn up to work on time at least once a week? He was always a few hours too late. And, on top of that, his stupid excuse was that he had been held up on his way by the flirting secretaries who, according to him, were mad about him thanks to his looks and his charms. Pha! In his opinion Eric Slingby was nothing more than a playboy who didn't respect the feelings these girls directed towards him.

"Hi, Will!" a deep voice startled the black reaper lost in thoughts and made his hair stand on end.

"Eric!" he exhaled horrified. Another examining glimpse at the clock reassured him that his senpai was late again. "Who's today's excuse?" he asked with an eyebrow crooked.

"Christine," the tall blond replied and positioned his well-built body halfway on his co-worker's desk, which was commented with a disapproving look. "She was so enamoured and she absolutely insisted on going out with me tonight that I hardly could say no."

The edges of the thin-lipped mouth twitched downwards. "Forget it! Obviously you're not aware of the fact that we have to work overtime today since you – well, made that _mistake_. Why do I always need to be punished as well? It was your fault and it is unjust to involve me, too. Only because I'm the younger one, it doesn't mean that I can be treated like that!"

His opposite watched him attentively without saying a single word, but his features were graced by an amused grin. "Have you finished bickering?" he growled smilingly, and rose to stretch his lithe limbs while scrutinizing the room. "Where's _he_?"

"_He_ has come to hear your excuse for being late," a third voice answered. "Theo-kun is right. He tries to tell you, and Heaven knows I had not much luck in the past, to equip you with some discipline to make you be at least punctual." The silver-haired man was leaning against the doorframe with folded arms. The pearl white cuff buttons shimmered against the black fabric of his suit.

"Ah, good morning, boss." Eric smirked and saluted mockingly. "You know, it's not that impressive when you lecture me to follow the rules, since you're not a disciplined person yourself, are you? On the other hand, when Will scolds me, I'm definitely more touched, not only because he's the younger one of us two." His eyes affectionately caressed the figure of his friend. He had grown admittedly fond of his kohai who was a really nice fellow, although he was a southerner and often cavilled about Eric's northern accent. The black reaper was a professional and knew how to work efficiently in a short span of time.

Yuigon chuckled. "Point taken. However, I won't let you get off the hook without an appropriate amount of paperwork to silence you. I know you hate it." With that the older man set a pile of forms on the lion's desk.

William shook his head inwardly. Was this supposed to be a punishment? He, being a quick typist, would have managed such a low pile in half an hour, but Eric? It would take him an eternity.

"Well then," Yuigon chimed, preparing to leave the office again, "Get done quickly, you two."

"Sir, can I not accompany you on your rounds?" William called out, since he hoped to escape his office work for a few hours, but he was rejected.

"Who said that I went on my rounds, Theo-kun?" The cheerful shinigami giggled, hopped through the door and left his inferiors behind.

"He's totally weird, don't you think?" Eric murmured, staring after his boss.

William cleared his throat. "I'm not entitled to judge him."

"He's too chaotic and you're too formal and strict and orderly," the lion muttered, rolling his eyes.

The black reaper didn't feel responsible to give an answer. Instead he concentrated on the report in front of him which he was currently writing.

First, Eric stood there, contemplating how he could get rid of the papers Yuigon had assigned him. Somehow no brilliant idea appeared to him; thus, he sat down and started with the first page.

His discontent sighs and groans distracted William to the utmost. "Could you stop that? I'm trying to concentrate!" he growled through gritted teeth.

"But I will never finish this stuff!"

It was amusing to hear a man like Eric Slingby wailing over such a trifle. William smiled softly and turned around to face his friend. "Would you like me to help you?" he questioned innocently.

"Oh yes, please!" the lion roared delightedly. "You're so kind!"

"I know. Don't believe I'm doing this for nothing, though." Emerald eyes blinked at him. "I want to be rewarded."

Eric frowned and thought for a few seconds. "Okay… And what would you want?"

William's pale lips curled into a winning smile. Now, he was the one in power! "Well," he started, "first I'd like you to cancel your rendezvous tonight." He waited until his words had sunk in his partner's consciousness.

Flabbergasted, Eric picked up the phone and dialled a longer number, leaving his friend in disbelief. How was it possible that he knew all the secretaries' phone numbers by heart? "Chris? Ahm, concerning tonight…" Eric stared at William who nodded approvingly. "Well, I cannot make it, too much work, you know. What? Suspect? Not at all! I'm almost innocent…"

The black shinigami shook his head. "Give it to me!" he demanded and took the receiver. "My apologies, Miss Carter, but Mr Slingby has to catch up work and would therefore like to delay your appointment." He handed the receiver back to Eric who held it a few inches away from his ear. Even William was able to hear the secretary's enraged voice yelling at them.

"Sorry, another day, 'kay? I'll call you!" With that he quickly replaced the receiver. "Blimey! Are you content now?"

"Not yet. I want you to surprise me with something unexpected."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Something unexpected? Anything?"

"Anything," William affirmed, causing his friend to grin which made him feel as having signed his own death sentence.

"Alright, be prepared." Eric handed his kohai more than half of the pile and watched him remove his black leather gloves before putting on his sleeve guards.

"Why don't you use your typewriter, too?" William suggested. "Makes more sense, since hardly anyone is able to decipher your handwriting; moreover, you'd be quicker."

"I'll do it, if you take off your jacket."

The katashinigami blinked. "My jacket?"

"Exactly, take it off," the lion purred.

Staring suspiciously at his senpai, William finally complied and hung his black jacket over the back of his chair. Darting another glance towards Eric who sat non-chalantly at his desk, looking at him with hungry eyes. "What is it?"

Eric grinned. "You look cute just in shirt and vest." He liked his lips suggestively. "What delicate fingers you have, and these sleeve guards…"

"Excuse me?" William gazed at him abashed. "Don't tell such things." He turned to his papers abruptly and started working.

The lion laughed and gathered his dusty typewriter which he seldom used and inserted a paper in the machine. "I'm no secretary though," he murmured.

"I don't care, I won't do the whole work for you."

"Yeah, yeah." He took his time filling in all those papers; he had just finished the third form when William clicked his tongue.

"What? Not yet finished?" He stood right behind Eric, glimpsing over his shoulder. "You're too lame."

"You're too fast," was the reply.

"Nonsense! It's always your fault," William teased and didn't notice that he had crossed the line. Suddenly he was grabbed at his tie and pulled downwards. His chin collided with the other's shoulder and made his head reeling. Big hands seized both his cheeks and tilted his head to the left, which caused their lips to connect. William, being totally overtaxed by the whole situation, froze and could do nothing but stare at his partner, eyes as wide as saucers. He stood there paralysed, before he realized what exactly he was doing and began to wriggle, but Eric was too strong and kept him in place mercilessly. When he was eventually released, he remained stone faced a few seconds and the started to shout at his co-worker.

"Eric Slingby! How dare you do such a revolting thing? That was absolutely disgusting!" He considered punching the lion's smirking face, but instead of acting so rurally, he turned on his heel and stomped over to his desk, scattered all the papers on the ground by picking up his briefcase, and after stuffing a large pile of papers into in, he left the office without granting his senpai a further look.

The blonde first had to realize what had happened. Didn't William tell him to surprise him with something unexpected? Wasn't that unexpected enough? Maybe he should try to call him back? No, he wouldn't return. While collecting his papers, he mumbled to himself about his failed attempt to reward William. Maybe he was more the romantic type? Although, he didn't look like it neither…

"Eric-kun! Would you tell me what the subject of this bomb attack was?" Obviously, the boss had returned. "Where's Theo-kun?"

The lion straightened up. "The subject was me, I guess. And your _precious_ _Theo-kun_ has left. No idea where he has gone to."

Yuigon stared at him, mouth agape. "How did you manage that? In those fifty years he's been working for me, this has never occurred." Mossy-green orbs were sparkling behind glasses in anticipation.

"Never mind. Do you have any idea how to appease him? Anything he likes?" Eric ordered his papers and attentively listened to his senpai's words.

"Anything he likes? Hm…" Yuigon played with a strand of his waist-long silver hair. "I know that he's keen on strawberries."

"Strawberries?" Eric repeated doubtingly. "Are you sure?" Maybe he had been right about suspecting Will a romantic person?

"Pretty much. Funny, isn't it?" the elder man giggled, leaning against William's desk. "Maybe he's gone to the library. Wasn't there a girl he liked?"

The blond shook his head. "No, I don't know about a girl in his life."

"Why do you ask me if you know him better then?"

"Well, I…" He wasn't sure what to answer. "Because I've never seen him like that before. He was really furious. I guess I should apologize. Can you tell me his address? I'll stop by after work."

Yuigon laughed. "Is it possible that you're not aware of the fact that he's living really close to you? Actually, just around the corner. Approximately five minutes from your own flat."

"Seriously?" He had no idea. Okay, he had never asked, but still. He suspected William to know, though.

"Young people are amazing," the legendary shinigami chuckled and came over to inspect the paperwork on Eric's desk. "I see, Theo-kun has helped you, hasn't he?" he commented.

"Yeah, that was before things got out of hand."

* * *

><p>William yawned. A glance at his silver pocket watch told him that he had been working for five hours without any break. Smiling sadly he gazed at the picture on the inside of the lid of his watch which showed himself who had his arm lain around a beautiful woman with red hair to his left and a young black haired girl who had seized her father's hand and cuddled up to his right side. They were all smiling happily. "Elizabeth, Holly…"<p>

A loud thundering from his door startled him from his memories. Who on earth could that be at such an ungodly hour? He shilly-shallied whether he should open at all and hesitantly approached the door. Glimpsing through the spy-hole, he perceived his colleague Eric Slingby standing outside, nervously ruffling through his hair. Was he seeing things or was Eric's conscience pricking him? He opened the door slightly.

"Will. Er, good evening. Well, if I can still call it evening." That was right. It was nearly midnight.

"What do you want?" William asked coolly, ignoring Eric's winning smile.

"Um, you know, I've been really mean today and I thought it might be a good idea to apologize." The blond laughed uneasily.

"I'm none of your girls you can appease with a bouquet of flowers."

Eric grinned, returning to his resolute self which William liked better. "You sure? You ran away like one of my girls, though," he claimed.

William unimpressedly crooked an eyebrow. He pretended to shut the door and noticed the foot interfering. "Don't force me to react."

"Do you let me in?" the lion purred trustingly.

"No, go home. I'm tired," William rejected him.

Eric chuckled lightly. "You're a merciless, cold-hearted man, buddy. Fife minutes, 'kay?"

The kenshinigami shook his head no. "I know you wouldn't leave anymore."

"Well, you've got a point," the blond smirked. "However, I've got a little prezzie for you, but you'll get it only if you let me in."

"I'm not interested."

"Don't be so hard. Yuigon told me you were fond of strawberries, isn't that true then?"

The door opened a bit more. "Strawberries?" William asked, cocking his head.

"Mhm, yes. Sure, if you don't want them…" Eric acted in thought, retreating his foot and seizing the basket next to the doorframe. He turned around and inwardly counted down from five as he pretended to descent the staircase.

"Wait! Come in, but only for five minutes." He had known it! People who liked strawberries couldn't resist these sinful fruits.

"Ah, changed your mind, Mr Spears?" he smirked.

"Yes, you can just give me the berries and leave." A sweet smile enlightened William's face.

"I prefer the option of you allowing me in and listening to my apology. How about that?"

"You're trained doing that, aren't you?" The black reaper stepped back to let his friend enter.

"Sort of…" Eric noticed the golden eyes wandering down to the basket. "You really want them, hu?"

"No…" William answered reluctantly. "I didn't imagine you possessing a basket, to be honest. Like Little Red Riding Hood visiting her grandmother," he said grinningly.

"What, was that a joke by strict Officer Spears?" Eric tease. Content, he saw his friend blush. "I had no idea you were into fairy tales."

"Well…" the professional evaded, leading the way into the living room. "Make yourself at home."

"Snuggish!" the lion commented the apartment after inspecting it. A massive black leather davenport filled the tastefully furnished living room which was lit by starlight floating in through the giant window frontage, accompanied by two candles on the precious cherry wood table. A silver floor vase was filled with red roses infiltrating the room with their sweet scent.

"Have you been working?" he asked, having a closer look at the table which was messed up with papers, quills and an inkpot. He saw the opened pocket watch lying on top of the chaos. "Your family?"

"Yes." William reached out for his watch, but Eric stopped him.

"Let them breathe." He turned to the sofa and placed his burden on the low glass table. "Oh, by the way, I've borrowed the basket from my neighbour."

"How cheap." The smile revealed his words a lie, though. "Little Red Riding Hood with a borrowed basket…"

"And I didn't know you were obsessed with red," Eric returned.

"Obsessed with red?"

"Exactly. Little _Red _Riding Hood, strawberries, _red_ roses and your wife had _red_ hair."

William folded his arms. "That doesn't concern you!"

Remembering why he had come here, the lion gave in. "Yes, of course, you're right. Sorry. Ahm, back to your strawberries." He drew the cloth covering the basket away and presented his friend a glass bowl filled with the sweet fruits, accompanied by a bottle of champagne.

"Champagne?" the kuroshinigami exclaimed unbelievingly. "Have you got something to celebrate? Usually you've run out of money. How is it possible you've bought such an expensive bottle of sparkling wine?"

"Hey, don't sound so horrified!" Eric answered. "You're my friend and I vexed you. Therefore, I thought it appropriate to show up with something different than cheap wine, right?"

"But still…"

"Shut up and get some glasses!"

William went reluctantly to the kitchen to fetch two champagne flutes. When he returned, Eric stood by the window.

"Nice view you've got."

"By night the Thames looks a bit uncanny, don't you think? But in winter the view is really lovely," he agreed. He sat down on the davenport, taking one of the strawberries and let it disappear in his mouth.

The blond scrutinized his kohai and realized that it was the first time he saw him wearing only shirt and trousers, neither gloves, nor necktie, nor waistcoat. He looked so casual and peaceful sitting on the couch chewing his fruits. Eric smiled.

"Do you like them?"

"Very much indeed. Oh, I forgot someone!" He jumped back on his feet, took another berry and went to one corner of the room where he had placed a fragile-looking bird's cage containing a pair of snow-white doves.

"You've got pets?"

William frowned. "No, they aren't pets. They're my friends." He opened the door and invited one of the pear-like creatures to sit on his palm. "Come, I want to introduce you to a good friend of mine." Eric watched him cuddle the bird and came closer. "Eric, this is Romeo." He held the white being under the lion's nose.

"Er, cute." He stroked the soft plumage absent-mindedly. "I have a guess and assume that the other one is Juliet?"

"Yes, exactly!" William beamed. "Fair Juliet is our sun, isn't she, Romeo?" The male dove cooed approvingly.

"It's good I've come to visit you," Eric remarked. "Otherwise I would have never learnt about your gentle side."

The stern reaper's cheeks lightly blushed. "Um…" He reunited the couple of love birds and closed the door of the cage. "Shall we?" He pointed to the sofa and Eric followed him. "Could you open the bottle?"

"I knew you couldn't resist a good wine," the wild shinigami chimed and removed the cork with a suggestive pop. He filled the glasses and handed one of them to the again chewing man.

"They're delicious."

"Obviously. You're devouring them," Eric smiled and touched their glasses. "Cheers."

"Cheers."

Bluntly speaking, Eric wasn't used to light stuff like champagne for he preferred brandy, but on such an occasion he made an exception. And he had to buy such a bottle since one of his girls had uttered her liking for this combination of strawberries and champagne. Judging his friend correctly, he had concluded that this was something for William as well; and apparently his fellow death god enjoyed it.

"A fine taste."

"Mhm…" He got himself a berry, too. "So, why do you like strawberries so much?"

"Well, you know, if you cut them into pieces, add a bit of sugar and toss them, they sound like the rustle of doves' wings." William's face was still flushed a bit.

"Really, I never noticed."

"Yes. Moreover, my daughter loved them."

Eric took another sip. "I see." His daughter… Somehow he could imagine him as a loving husband and father.

"You don't seem too much into champagne, do you?" William remarked. "Would you like to have something different?"

"How attentive you are," the tall man chuckled. "I wouldn't say no if you offered my a brandy."

"Sure thing."

Soon after, Eric received his beverage and they chatted while drinking, eating the strawberries, gazing at the Thames and occasionally casting unnoticed side glances at the other. The blond had to admit that William looked different when not being fully dressed. He looked better! His hair was slightly dishevelled and the smile he wore was absolutely astounding.

William's thoughts drifted into a similar direction. He noticed not for the first time that his partner was a really handsome specimen. With his bleached hair combed to the left he looked comparable to a lion. The opened shirt teased with the tanned skin it revealed and the tinted glasses gave him an aura of inapproachability and let his emerald eyes sparkle. Time and again he caught himself staring at Eric's sensual lips and turned red in shame because he desired his friend to repeat his former actions. Yes, he had reacted pretty much like a girl, but this kiss had happened out of the blue and plunged him into mere shock. How embarrassing!

"Is something the matter, Will?" The dark timbre of his companion's voice caused him to shiver.

"No, nothing at all!"

The wild one grinned. It was plain to see that the champagne had taken hold of his friend whose intentions were almost readable.

Encouraged by the alcohol, the katashinigami seized Eric's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He rested his head against the back of the sofa in a relaxed manner and closed his golden eyes to enjoy the moment of peace for a few seconds.

"Yes, Will? Would you like to tell me something?" the lion enquired, returning the squeeze.

The black reaper rolled his head to the right to face his friend. "It's nothing," he said. "I'm just content."

"Content? Then you're not too mad if I do this?" He leaned over to place a tender kiss on William's lips.

"You're time's up," the professional whispered, locking his eyes with Eric's.

"I guess your argument would be more valid if you let go of my hand, wouldn't it?" the trusting tomcat purred, rubbing his cheek at the top of William's head.

"That's true…" the kenshinigami made no attempts whatsoever to free his hand. Instead, he raised his left hand to caress Eric's neck. "Kiss me."

The blond man smirked. "Why don't _you _kiss _me_?" He stroked the pitch-black hair and watched the golden eyes narrow in discontent.

"Because I asked you first?"

"Are you drunk, Mr Spears?" He lovingly licked the tip of William's nose.

"Of course I'm drunk. Would I act so stupidly otherwise?"

"Stupidly?" William smiled and nodded. "I would describe you as enamoured."

"No." – "Yes." – "Do it."

"Okay, but deal with the consequences," Eric warned before he claimed his friend's now rosy lips in a rush. William willingly allowed him to enter his mouth and surrendered to him, letting himself to be encouraged to join in a tame and careful game of tongues during which they explored each other. Soon enough the black-haired man found himself having lost his shirt and his trousers were unbuttoned. Eric set about trailing kisses down his jaw line, preceding with his neck and shoulders, constantly roaming his free hand, which wasn't laced with William's fingers, about his friend's body, stopping here and there to intensify his caresses. When his tongue met one of the hardened nipples, he used his tongue piercing to make Will inhale sharply and a hand tugged at his hair.

"Eric…" the katashinigami moaned in a low voice.

"Hm?" Not ceasing in his actions, he inversed their positions, placing William on his lap, laying his free arm around his waist while his kohai wrapped his arm around his neck.

"That doesn't really solve the problem, does it?" the dark reaper panted.

"Where's your bedroom?"

"What?" Golden eyes gazed at him questioningly.

"Bed? You know the piece of furniture you're normally sleeping in?"

William tilted his head. "Aren't we on my sofa?"

"Blimey, are you drunk."

"I'm not. I'm just tipsy," he chuckled, rubbing his cheek at Eric's neck.

The blond sighed. "You're contradicting yourself. Earlier you said you were drunk."

"I did?"

"Yes, now, where's your bed?"

William only blinked at him. "You know, your eyes look funny through the tinted lenses."

"That's wonderful." The lion gathered the younger one in his arms and carried him from door to door until he found the needed chamber. An impressive four poster stood in the middle of one wall, royal blue bed linen welcoming their owner. Carefully, he placed the half-naked man on the soft mattress.

"Join me, it's very comfortable." William smiled up to him, holding out his hand demandingly.

"Give me your specs."

Obediently, he took them off and handed them to Eric who set them on the bedside table next to his.

"Now I can't see you anymore."

"Don't worry. It suffices if you feel me. Now lie back and relax, let your body give in, I'll take care of your needs."

"Kiss me first," William requested and closed his eyes in anticipation.

Eric smirked and complied only too willingly. Never had he seen his colleague like this. Golden eyes sparkling, cheeks coloured, stern lips curled into a warm smile and without his glasses he appeared half-blind. His jet-black pupils tried to focus, but he seemed not very successful. Their lips melted and tongues met in a passionate kiss.

William was unaware that Eric found his helplessness very cute. It must have been the champagne which had hazed his mind with wafts of mist, but usually he didn't get drunk from champagne. His friend must have tricked him! He knew that there was no point of return anymore and due to this damned alcohol he not even cared about it. He only half-consciously embraced Eric who seemed to enjoy their interaction as well.

"Now, let's do the job properly, 'kay?" The blond murmured, freeing himself from William's arms. "Just wait a moment, I'll be right back." He quickly kissed the tip of the other's nose and left the bedroom. He tapped back to the basket in the living room to fetch an item he had brought here with great foresight. Passing by, he took a sip from the bottle of champagne he had prepared beforehand. He couldn't remember how many glasses William had had, but they had took a great effect on him. Yeah, girls were wonderful. He definitely had to thank Nancy for the hint with the combination of the strawberries supporting the taste of champagne! He took one of the red fruits, of which only few were left, as well as the lubricator and returned to his lover who lay spread-eagled on the bed, his white skin contrasting nicely with the bedclothes.

"Alright, let's get started!" He approached William, who couldn't see him, while he quickly undressed himself. "Care for another strawberry, Will?" He saw the black reaper lick his lips in agreement and let him generously taste a bite of the small fruit. In contrast to William, his vision without glasses was not too bad, and so he was rewarded with the sight of his kohai begging for more. More of the berry of more of him? However, he used the bitten fruit to draw a few sweet lines along the younger man's neck before feeding William the rest with his mouth, which turned into another kiss. When he left his lover's lips, he trailed the sticky lines with his agile tongue, again using his piercing on the soft flesh of his partner's neck. Then his hands took care of William's obvious arousal after stripping the younger man naked.

When Eric's long fingers began to stroke him, a low moan escaped his lips. The sensation was much more intense when he couldn't see his lover clearly. His hands sought the well-built body, but somehow always missed it. Instead, he decided to clench the sheets as Eric had just started to lick his member. A part in his head which was responsible for the last bit of reason he owned provided him with imagined pictures of their doings. Rather vivid imaginations… Feeling that devilish piercing used on him like that, he pressed the back of his hand onto his mouth to prevent him from moaning out loud, but when Eric involved his fingers to probe and stretch him carefully, he put him under a crucial test. It admittedly felt awkward first, before turning it into the best sensation he had experienced so far; his lover had hit a spot deep inside of him which made his useless eyes roll back into their sockets. He noticed that he had screamed something, although he couldn't remember his words, causing Eric to chuckle and kissing his lips tenderly.

"Ready, beautiful?"

"No, but go ahead." He had no idea whether he was able to accept him when he reacted like that at only his fingers.

"Okay."

He bit his lips when Eric entered him. He was grateful that his lover didn't move for a few heartbeats to let him adjust. He waited until his racing heart had reached a more normal frequency before he held out his hand to be seized by the other and pinned down next to his ear. He frowned and smiled a little to signal him to continue. Eric quickly complied after calming him with another kiss and picked up a steady pace, flooding William with elaborate emotions being loved threefold since his neck was showered with kisses and love bites, and his lower regions were caressed very intensely. When his lover continually hit his prostate, even the last piece of his rational thinking waved a faint goodbye to him and left him helpless and at Eric's mercy. He drove his finger into his lover's shoulder, causing him to growl and send vibrations, spreading from his neck, through his whole body. He was turned into a panting mess, losing control over himself with every movement of Eric's hips colliding with his flesh.

"Eric, please!" His ecstatic cries echoed from the walls of his bedroom.

"You may come, Will," Eric exhaled through gritted teeth.

William already saw stars. "Eric!" he pleaded and was silenced by a breathtaking kiss, having the lion's tongue deep down his throat, digging his nails once more into the other's back. Not being able to stand it any longer, he released with his spine arching, his whole body tensing, challenging his lover to hold out a few more thrusts before having reached his limits as well.

Exhausted, Eric pulled William into a warm embrace, kissing his partner lovingly.

"I admit defeat," the drowsy kenshinigami mumbled, snuggling up to his friend who chuckled.

"Really? What a rare occasion."

"This was again your fault, wasn't it?" William teased wearily.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eric said innocently, rolling over to his back and used one arm as a pillow while still holding the black man with his other.

"You added vanilla into the champagne, right? It was too late when I noticed it; I guess my taste was a bit confused by the flavour of the strawberries. That was really clever. How did you know I was allergic to vanilla?" William rested his head against Eric's chest, concentrating on his heartbeat.

"I haven't had a clue," the blond admitted. "Intuition, I think."

"Men don't have any intuition," the kuroshinigami contradicted.

"Then I must've been lucky. Now shut up already!" He sealed William's lips with a kiss.

"You're not very talkative, I see," the kohai drew his conclusions.

Eric smiled. "Not always. And you seem pretty sober again."

"Well, what did you expect after such an encounter?" William blushed and nuzzled his cheek up to his lover's neck. "Will you stay overnight?"

"If you want me to…"

"Yes. I'm still a bit confused and who knows, I might need some assurance that this wasn't only a dream. I think, I probably might be in love with you."

Eric laughed. "I've never heard such a ponderously confession, William T. Spears! You really are great fun!" He ruffled through the black hair and hugged his friend who grinned in agreement.

* * *

><p>MrsAngelinaTao. <em>Strawberries &amp; Champagne. (I Remember Drinking…)<em>. 14 July 2011.

_Reviews are always welcome! ^^_


End file.
